Que Vuelvas A Mi (Dramione)
by Abril-Flores968
Summary: Ya habían paso mas de 4 años sin saber nada de nadie desde ese día... Desde que Hermione les había mencionado a sus amigos que estaba pérdida mente enamorada de mismísimo Draco Malfoy pero se arrepintió por a habérselos dicho. ¿por que tal vez ella aun seguiría con su rubio o tal vez no...? Pero ella en lo mas profundo de su corazón sabia que era sincero pero no sabia que creer


Como ya todos saben los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen a mí...

 **Espero y sea de su agrado mi pequeña historia jijiji...**

Era 1 de Diciembre todos en el mundo Muggle estaban en sus casas por el gran frío que hacía para no morirse de frío...

 _De tanto amarte me olvide de mí... De tanto amarte me perdí... fue tanto tiempo entre los dos que no se decir adiós..._

Pero lo único que le faltaba a Hermione era morir porque ya su corazón no existía..., los que la vieran dijeran que estaba bien... y que se le pasara con el paso del tiempo. (Se _podría decir, cuando todos la veían por la calle y la saludaban_ ) pero realmente estaba muerta por dentro desde aquel día... que el decidió dejarla sin importarle sus sentimientos, su amor por ella le valió un carajo si ella lo amaba o no... , Pero tenía que cuidarse.

Él era un idiota, cobarde un egoísta porque prefirió hacer eso... que luchar por su amor, no decía amarla tanto? Entonces por qué le dijo todo eso...

Se supone que iba a empezar un nuevo año juntos que pasarían los día más hermosos de Diciembre a su lado juntos felices amándose con locura eso le había dicho su hurón, pero que paso con eso que hizo mal? Acaso no la amaba? Encontró una mucho mejor que ella? Muchas preguntas se le venía a la mente a Hermione la más lógica y creíble para ella era que solo la ilusionó, se burló de ella y la dejo porque se hartó de ella ( _si es eso._ ) Pensó la castaña muy triste se le derramo una lagrima por su mejilla, porque ella en verdad lo amaba o más bien lo ama pero como es el típico (El que entrega todo sale perdiendo y ella perdió su vida porque así estaba ella por dentro sin vida y corazón). Se le volvió a salir una y otra lágrima por su mejilla y ya no pudo detener el llanto y es que siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando ella pensaba en cierto rubio, porqueella moría por ir a buscarlo pedirle explicación de porqué fue todo eso... pero ella tenía dignidad y sobretodo orgullo pero ella prefería mandar todo al callo si el venía a decirle que la necesitaba que no podía vivir sin ella, pero claro ella solo se creaba cosas en su cabeza que jamás pasarían seria así...?

N **arra Hermione***  
Eran primeros de Diciembre, Draco me había mandado una carta diciéndome: _Granger necesito hablar muy urgente contigo te espero en donde siempre a las 8:30 pm._  
 _pd: No demores mucho_

 _Atte: Malfoy._ La verdad me intrigo mucho su carta no sé porque sentía un presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.  
Y su cara me lo confirmo cuando lo vi que voltio hay estaba sentado en la banca con su mirada muy fría y me miraba como si me quisiera aventar unas maldiciones imperdonables. Pero decidí acercarme

-hola.-Dije algo nerviosa no sabía que decir.-que era lo que me querías decir que era tan urgente

Él estaba tan... callado solo me miraba  
-Quiero que terminemos.-lo dijo muy frío como si no le importara nada.  
-Que!- No sabía que decir sentí y escuche como mi corazón se rompía a mil pedazos.-Pero porque?

-Es lo mejor Granger digamos que me di cuenta que.-Se quedó callado pero hablaba muy frío como cuando éramos enemigos.-para mi es lo mejor ya no estoy a gusto...

Y cuando me dijo eso se fue y yo desde hay ya no fui la misma porque solo pensó en él y no en mi... acaso yo no importo? Y es ahí donde dije jamás volveré a amar como lo ame a él... porque él era y es lo único que tengo.

 _Pidiendo que vuelvas, rogándole al cielo que se haga un milagro y se apiade de mí... No encuentro salida me duele la vida, y no me di cuenta. Cuando te perdí llego la tristeza se puso en la mesa y ya no ha querido largarse de aquí... me está lastimando. Siento que me muero, Por eso te pido que vuelvas a mí_...

Apenas habían paso 15 días y para Hermione habían sido siglos ella se quería morir sin él no era nada ella se preguntaba donde había quedado la Hermione feliz que no se dejaba hundir por nada ni por nadie pero después miraba es foto con Draco y ya sabía la respuesta y era obvio que él se había llevado todo de ella.

Y para acabarla estaba sola sin amigos y sin nadie quien la amara ( _Hermione yo te ayudare a buscar a tus padres y también te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado amor.)_ Ese recuerdo lo siento como una daga más en su corazón, porque tenía que ser el amor así?  
Cuando piensas que jamás te dejara o te fallara esa persona es cuando más te desilusionan y lo malo de todo es que no puedes encontrar una salida para no quedarte en el agujero, y es que es obvio porque nadie está para echarte una mano ella solo quería morirse al fin y al cabo a nadie le importaba. Ella pensaba eso.

Narra Draco*  
Ya han pasado más de Quince días sin ella sin mi Hermione se preguntaran porque la deje verdad? Bueno les platicare yo sé que pensaran que soy un idiota un egoísta pero lo hice por su bien crean me. _Yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando mi elfo domestico llamado: Jacob me dijo que dos hombres me esperaban abajo entonces me dirijo en seguida y valla que me sorprendí de las personas que me esperan era nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter._  
 _-Me sorprende su visita.- lo dije algo sorprendido pero por sus caras que les veo es algo malo.- pero digan me a que se debe._

 _-Dejémonos cortesías y saludos tontos porque ni somos grandes amigos vale y mejor vamos al grano Malfoy dinos que quieres para que dejes a Hermione en paz.- decía la comadreja._  
 _La verdad estaba harto de que sus amigos pensaran que yo no amo a Hermione siendo que es mi vida pero me vale un rábano si no me creen con que Hermione me crea y me ame es más que suficiente._

 _-Mira Comadreja y cara rajada_  
 _Yo no necesitó nada y no quiero nada más que a Hermione, pero tú que vas a saber de eso si estas ardido porque ella me eligió a mí y no a ti_ verdad? Aparte yo no sé porque vienen ahora a reclamar me como si les importara tanto ella, si hace 4 años que no le hablan porque ella está conmigo-la verdad estaba _harto, yo No dejaría a mi Hermione nomas porque el pobretón de Weasley me lo dijera pero lo que dijo Potter si me dolió y mucho y tal vez si era verdad lo que él decía._

- _Mira Malfoy tu sabes que yo no me metería, pero en este caso si porque tu no la harás feliz la vas a rastrar a ella todo por ser un mortifago y Hermione no se da cuenta porque esta embobada contigo, por eso te pido si la amas como dices déjala ella sufrirá si pero se le pasara en unos parde días_.-Decía el cara rajada la verdad que no pude soportar más solo les dije que se largaran!..

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y llore en verdad ese Potter tenía mucha razón y no pensaba en eso hasta ese día y estuvo en mi cabeza durante dos días hasta que tuve que tomar la decisión más importante y ustedes ya saben cuál fue la que tome y la verdad me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir pero yo quería que fuera feliz aunque yo no esté en su vida... para mi ella será y es lo más importante.

Así que ahora me encuentro en el cementerio quería visitar a mi madre sé que se preguntaran como es que está muerta pues les platicare:

 _Inicio_ _Flash Black*_  
 _Como ya se imaginaran a mi padre lo mandaron a Azkaban y le dieron el beso del dementor y mi madre se derrumbó ya no quería vivir aunque su matrimonio fue solo para que las familias aparentaran mi madre con el tiempo se enamoró de mi padre aunque fuera un completo jilipollas con ella. Un día fui a las empresas Malfoy al regresar por la tarde subí a su habitación y la encontré tirada estaba muy fría la lleve rápido a San mungo,_ pero ya era tarde ya estaba muerta... el doctor dice que ella misma se tiro una maldición por la misma _depresión._  
 _Fin de Flash Black._

me siento el peor hombre del mundo la perdí madre, la perdí y estaba vez para siempre tu sabes más que nadie que ella hace que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo.-Decía el rubio entre sollozos

Él sabía que ella sería la única en su vida aparte de su madre era la que más amaba, ahora que no estaba Narcissa en este mundo.  
Draco estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Que no vio la bolita de luz que estaba en frente de el

-Hijo mío no llores ella te ama con locura y ella sufre como tu sufres búscala Draco...

Draco se quedó paralizado al escuchar a su madre.-Como lo sabes madre...

-Mi querido hijo es obvio a kilómetros se ve que tú eres su vida, Promete me que la Buscarás se feliz, ella es tu vida búscala hijo…-Decía Narcissa

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre

Ya era 31 de diciembre con 11:33 pm, Hermione estaba sentada en la sala comiendo unas tostadas de mermelada de fresas. Cuando escucho el timbre de su casa, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó helada al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta era el... El dueño de su corazón el que le ha quitado todo, el que aun ama con toda su vida...

-Q... que haces aquí.- Tenia el impulso de abrazarlo pero lo soporto.

-Puedo pasar hace frío aquí...-Decía el rubio algo nervioso, Hermione solo asintió y se hizo a un lado y lo hizo pasar.-Quiero pedirte perdón yo sé que hice mal en no darte ninguna explicación del porqué terminamos,

Hermione solo asintió de manera que entendiera que le explicara todo que ella no lo interrumpiría

Draco le explico todo y ella solo se paró y se sentó en frente de él y le dijo: -Draco en veces hay que ser un poco egoísta con los demás, y ser feliz uno mismo.

-Eres tan linda y aparte muy testaruda, Te amo...-Decía el rubio.-Gracias Hermione por quedarte a mi lado y me sigas amando aunque no te allá dado ninguna explicación.

-Y yo te agradezco que ellas aceptado mi corazón.

Solaron las campanas avisando que eran las 12:00 am. Ellos solo se miraron y Draco le dijo

-Ya no quiero pasar ni un minuto sin ti Hermione

-Ni yo porque no quiero pasar mi vida sin ti... por cierto seremos padres

Se besaron, ese beso decía todo lo que no podían expresar lo que no dijeron con palabras  
Y así fue como le dieron la Bienvenida a Grandioso Enero un año nuevo y una vida nueva.

 **Bueno amigo eso era todo espero y les guste la verdad disfrute mucho a ver escrito esta pequeña historia**

 **Dejen un pequeño comentario para saber que les pareció...**

 **Gracias... los quiero**

 **Les mando un saludo muy grande a**  
 **Danna**  
 **Dita**  
 **Bode**  
 **Gizz**  
 **mimi**  
 **Majo**  
 **Las adoro**


End file.
